crossover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter, or else called by Emperor Zurg as Agent Z,' '''is a renegade Space Ranger allied with Emperor Zurg in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains Wartournaments. A villain of the short-lived ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command television series, Darkmatter is a secondary player in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains Wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Warp was born and raised on the Planet Racxxus-87, a planet not at all dissimilar from Earth. The primary difference lies in the planet's awareness of aliens and the extraterrestial. Carlton William Darius grew up in a bad neighborhood, son of a father who abused him physically and verbally on a regular basis. Carlton never excelled in sports or school- if there was anything he was good at, it was fighting. He would head to the alleys on a dull night and kick enough ass to scrap up enough cash for a hot dog at the gas station. Once he was old enough to leave home- Carlton decided not to put his gifts to good use. Not bothering with college, Warp took to the Public Cosmos and became very interested in the Asteroid Brawls; a chain of illegal cage fights where denizens of eseveral different planets gathered to throw down for money, run by an extraterrestrial named Torque. Taking on the title of Warp Darkmatter (because it sounded badass), Carlton took the brawls by storm and quickly rose through the ranks. It was an unexpected request from a spectator named Gantu that changed Warp's life. Gantu introduced the promising fighter to Zurg, who took a rather instant liking to him. Zurg offered Warp a paycheck nearly triple what Torque paid him, much to his liking. Warp would become a spy- with a job of intercepting and infiltrating potential enemies. Warp was to destroy the empire of Zygon from the inside. Zygon, however, caught on to the intruder early in the operation. Warp's first instinct was to enagage the overlord in battle, a decision that lead to Zygon cutting Warp's arm off with a laser sword. Incredibly distressed, Zurg ordered a legion of Hornets to rescue the dying Warp. Upon retreival of the body, life saving surgery had to take place immediately, or Warp would surely die. Unfortunately a blood donation was needed- and nobody else shared Warp's human anatomy. Desperate, Zurg donated his own blood. While the surgery was successful, the blood transfusion mutated Warp, dying his hair and skin purple and vastly improving his reflexes and strength. With a now cybernetic replacement arm, Warp remains Zurg's favorite enforcer. Disney Villains War The Galactic Federation is the only force standing between Zurg and his potential conquest of Earth. Thinking he can cow the faction through taking out one of their commanders, Zurg sends Darkmatter out to eliminate Captain Gantu. Darkmatter decides to use his own wings to take down Gantu's ship, but Gantu quickly opens fire on Darkmatter from behind. Gantu levels all the cover Darkmatter tries to find. Darkmatter thinks he can get the right altitude, but Gantu fells him with a trick shot. Category:Zurg and Vexus's Alliance Category:Villains Category:Disney Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Zurg's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains